


Под таким соусом

by redmurdererdoll



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmurdererdoll/pseuds/redmurdererdoll
Summary: Колину нужно набрать двадцать килограммов за два месяца. К кому обратиться за помощью, как не к другу, у которого в этом деле весомый опыт?Новый Колин очень нравится Джареду, а еще он любит смотреть как тот ест.Тяга к полноте. Фудпорно.





	

— И я не представляю, как мне за два месяца столько наесть! — с чувством воскликнул Колин на том конце трубки. — Двадцать килограмм…

Джаред был рад его звонку, как и тому, что, встав перед проблемой подготовки к роли, Фаррелл пусть и невольно, но вспомнил его.

— О, поверь! — фыркнул он в ответ. — Это, конечно, нелегко, но отчасти приятно.

— Да, Господи, что и сколько надо в себя запихивать, чтобы прийти к такому результату?!

Лето засмеялся.

— Будь готов, что после ты и вовсе не сможешь смотреть на мороженое. Оно — настоящая калорийная бомба! — поведал он. — Когда я уже не мог его есть, я растапливал его и пил.

— Все равно с трудом представляю себе это, — Джаред готов был поклясться, что Фаррелл на том конце трубки поморщился от таких перспектив. — Двадцать! Я рискую дойти до того, что в одно прекрасное утро не увижу свой член!

— Вот уж не переживай, — хохотнул в трубку Джаред. — Тебе не грозит.

Колин лишь хмыкнул.

Личные тренеры по жиросжиганию — с этим явлением Лето был хорошо знаком. Стать же личным тренером на пути к ожирению было для него в новинку. Этакий анти-диетолог, как шутя называл его Фаррелл. Но он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что взялся за дело без энтузиазма. Все началось с того, что Джаред попытался представить себе сильно пополневшего Колина и неожиданно счел результат весьма интересным и нисколько не отталкивающим. Из него самого, как он помнил, в свое время получилось нечто поистине мерзкое.

К задаче раскормить Колина Лето подошел со всей ответственностью. Тот тоже не подкачал — он набирал вес быстро и уверенно, исполняя все инструкции, и к концу второго месяца Фаррелл уже идеально вписывался в роль Дэвида по всем физическим параметрам — даже отрастил усы — и привыкал жить в новом теле. А Джаред…

Джаред понял одну вещь — получившийся результат он считает чем-то несравненно большим, чем простое «интересно». Стоило признаться себе честно, что его тянет к новому Колину.

Снова.

***

Колин с утробным рычанием вгрызся в чизбургер, закрыв от удовольствия глаза — свежий, горячий, тот источал невозможный аромат, взрывающий мозг миллиардами вспышек удовольствия. Не сдержавшись и тихо застонав от вкуса сыра на языке, который он так любил, Колин почувствовал, как по подбородку стекает соус.

— Ужасен, да? — спросил он с набитым ртом, проглотил кусок, открывая глаза, и потянулся за салфеткой, когда один взгляд на Джареда заставил его замереть.

Ожидая увидеть на его лице отвращение, Фаррелл, к своему удивлению, наткнулся на затаенную улыбку и блестящие глаза.

— А если я скажу, что нет? — Джаред потянулся к его лицу и, сняв пальцем капельку соуса, которая уже была готова упасть на стол, отправил ее в рот на глазах у изумленного Колина.

Лето, облизывающий свой палец, выглядел чарующе провокационно. Фаррелл непроизвольно сглотнул, понимая, что возбуждается от одного только его вида.

— М-м-м… — протянул он. — Не распробовал…

У Колина перехватило дыхание, когда Джаред, привстав, прижался губами к его подбородку и, быстро мазнув по нему языком, приник к приоткрытому рту. Он целовал нежно, легко прихватывая нижнюю губу, заглядывая в глаза, словно после всего этого ему еще было нужно разрешение.

— Я скучал… — едва слышно шепнул Джаред, окончательно пробуждая в памяти Колина события десятилетней давности. Фаррелл закрыл глаза, позволяя, и сам углубил поцелуй.

Как Джаред оказался у него на коленях, никто из них не понял. Колин, раздев его, ласкал пухлыми ладонями подтянутое тело и очнулся, только когда Джаред, не глядя, потянул за края его футболки, пытаясь стянуть ее.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — разомкнув поцелуй, спросил Колин. — Я выгляжу, как дирижабль.

— Чертовски сексуальный дирижабль, — пророкотал Джаред в ответ, раздевая его. — Даже не представляешь, насколько…

Фаррелл подхватил его под бедра, усаживая на край стола, и отодвинул все лишнее прочь. Он споро расправился с застежкой джинсов и потянул их вниз, обнажая Джареда полностью. Лето откинулся назад, вытягиваясь перед ним, раскрываясь, и его длинные волосы разметались по столешнице.

Колин восхищенно оглядел его. Джаред призывно погладил себя, лаская давно напряженный член, и его тихий стон вывел Фаррелла из ступора любования. Он спустил вниз удобные спортивные штаны вместе с бельем, машинально погладив покрасневший след от резинки, и вышагнул из них.

Обнажаться было для него непривычно — он, с тех пор, как начал набирать вес, расставался с одеждой лишь в душе. Чувствуя, как им овладевает смущение, Колин посмотрел на Джареда, ища поддержки. Наткнувшись на полный желания шалый взгляд, Фаррелл шагнул к нему, опуская ладони на его бедра.

— Черт… — заозирался Колин, понимая, что искомой смазки не найдется даже в спальне.

— Масло, — кивнул в сторону кухонных шкафчиков понявший его затруднение без слов Джаред.

Лето стонал, насаживаясь на пальцы Фаррелла, а тот не мог отвести от него, возбужденного и разгоряченного, взгляда. Джаред сейчас казался ему не меньше, чем богом разврата — Колин уже успел и забыть, каким распутным и горячим он мог быть. Кажется, прикоснись — обожжешься. Едва только он подумал об этом, внезапно ему пришла в голову идея.

Взяв со стола банку с успевшим изрядно подтаять, но все еще холодным мороженым, Колин отвинтил крышку и, подняв руку повыше, капнул на живот Джареда. Лето порывисто вздохнул и дернулся, смахнув ложку, звякнувшую по полу оглушительно громко. Распахнув глаза, он взглянул на Колина как-то по-новому и выгнулся, поощряя продолжать. Тот принял правила игры и, подняв банку выше, уронил каплю на сосок Джареда.

Спустя несколько минут по кухне поплыл легкий аромат манго, перемешивающийся с запахом возбуждения. Вся грудь и живот Джареда были изукрашены молочными потеками, к которым Колин исступленно припал ртом, слизывая.

— Я больше не могу-у-у… — услышал он полустон-мольбу над своим ухом, и широко лизнув Джареда по груди в последний раз, потянул его за бедра на себя и вошел, вырвав протяжный стон.

***

— Ты решил и меня съесть? — потирая укус на голени, оставленный Фарреллом в порыве страсти, блаженно сощурился Лето. — Я не очень-то калорийный, знаешь ли… — улыбнулся он.

— Под таким соусом, — Колин, тяжело дыша, снял с груди Джареда несколько капель его спермы, перемешавшейся с талым мороженым, — съесть можно что угодно…


End file.
